Lex Luthor
Lex Luthor is the genius, ego-centered Metropolis businessman who, with his company LexCorp and scientifically advanced Warsuit. History Origins Lex Luthor was born and raised in the poverty stricken area of Metropolis known as Suicide Slum, the child of abusive parents, with a fierce desire to better himself. Cunning, vengeful and ambitious even at a young age, Lex was every bit the charismatic and malicious manipulator he is in his adulthood. Such that he could enlist the ne'er-do-well's of the ghetto to dispatch bullies for him, was a habitual misogynist who was cruel to the girls of his classroom, his own teachers were even frightened by him. And as a teenager, young Lex engineered the deaths of his parents by paying off or threatening their auto-mechanic to sabotage their automobile in order to profit from a large life insurance policy he had taken out in their names, and went on to found his own company LexCorp. Lex turned the company into a multi-national corporation that would ultimately come to dominate the city of Metropolis. With it he owns every media corporation in the city and uses them to reinforce his public image as a wealthy benefactor. His legitimate businesses attached to LexCorp cover a variety of enterprises ranging from telephone companies to personal gaming devices. As part of his image, Lex created the illusion of being a caring philanthropist. Lex has also developed a warsuit out of unspecified alien technology. Year Zero Lex Luthor became concerned with the growing number of "super-powered beings" in Metropolis, and began to observe and analyse the public ones for observation and study. Powers and Abilities Powers N/A Abilities * Genius Level Intellect: Luthor's intelligence is nearly unrivaled, making one of the smartest minds on Earth. His many plans and plots to attack, maim, and generally bring ill will towards Superman were all subjects to a major plan to find a way to end the idea of Superman as well as the Kryptonian himself. Luthor has solved complicated equations in a few minutes and holds a myriad of masters and degrees. He's found cures for diseases in deep thought and found ways to better mankind while still profiting from its destruction. ** Business Management: Lex Luthor is one of the most shrewd businessmen in the world, a trait that has earned him an immense fortune second only to entrepreneurs like Bruce Wayne and Steve Dayton. Unlike Wayne however, Luthor is not above using cutthroat tactics, unethical practices and illegal operations to maintain the success of his business empire. At the height of Lexcorp's power, Lex Luthor virtually owned every business enterprise in the city of Metropolis. ** Political Science: Lex Luthor's corporate skills applied just as sharply in the political arena as they did in the boardroom. As President of the United States, he groomed the best candidates to serve as his cabinet members and knew the intricacies of bureaucratic politicking as well as any other former Chief Executive. ** Leadership: Although Luthor's tenure as president ended in scandal, he successfully guided the nation during the massive alien invasion. He's led a large amount of supervillain teams and done so quite effectively. ** Science: Lex has solved complicated chemical equations in seconds. He understands the variety of powers associated with the human metagene and manipulated it for his own purposes. He claims he found a cure for cancer as well as AIDS but holds them in his personal notes to better bank on it's research. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic): Lex Luthor is also trained in hand-to-hand combat, though his personal Amazon fighting instructors consider him a sub-par combatant with poor form. He has single-handedly fought with Nightwing and Batman, although he only won these fights due to such advantages as Nightwing being drugged and him still wearing parts of his old armor when he fought Batman. * Multilingualism: Lex can speak Mandarin fluently Paraphernalia Equipment The Warsuit: * Superhuman Strength: While its strength level could never be a match for Superman at his peak level, it can be when he is weakened by taking hits from its kryptonite weapons (Not yet developed). It can easily overpower Batman and Deathstroke. * Superhuman Durability: The alien armor is able to survive direct blows from Superman, however it can still be destroyed by the Man of Steel eventually. * Flight: Normally through rocket thrusters in the boots. * Force Field: Passively generated all across the armor, including the seemingly unprotected head from the torso. The armor also has an energy shield installed in the left gauntlet. Combined with the armor itself, it creates enough defensive protection to survive Superman's godly strength. * Energy Projection * Electro-Blast: Electrical surge generated across the armor. * Energy Blade: Housed in the right gauntlet * Radio-Telepathic interface: Created and devised by Luthor as a means of controlling a giant robot with the power of his mind. The suit could also broadcast images, sounds e.t.c. * Lexcorp Satellite Linkup: Like the previous chassis, Lex's new armor possesses a wireless connection to his own satellites for computation, analysis and operational purposes. Unlike the prior model however, this new armor has access to hidden satellites in Jupiter's asteroid belt in order to access high profiles agencies and governments computers. The suit could also broadcast images, sounds e.t.c. * Force Field Projector * Energy Blasters * Defibrillators * Retractable Arm Blade * Neurotoxin Projector * Flash Solar Gun * Variable Range Missile pods * 50 caliber Heavy Machine Guns * Flamethrowers * Electrostatic Blasters * Arm Cannon * Internal Force Field: Unlike various models, this war suit has an internalized barrier generator to protect the wearer from within. By removing pieces of the mantel Lex can reshape his force field into a spatial cutting blade capable of rending even a Kryptonians dense flesh. * Detachable Armor Components: The suit can disengage it's own limbs while maintaining enough hydraulic and electrical power to pin down a weakened Superman, Other parts of the suit can be detached to reveal hidden weapons TO BE ADDED IN THE FUTURE * Kryptonite energy blasts from the gauntlets. * Green Kryptonite energy generator in right forefinger. * Red Kryptonite energy generator in right middle finger. * Blue Kryptonite energy generator in right ring-finger. * Black Kryptonite energy generator in right pinky finger. * Blue energy from left gauntlet * Kryptonite-energy weapons & power core * Telekinesis and Deflection: Besides lift weights by visible telekinetic rays, it could absorb kinetical energy (punches, bullets, etc) and retribute this energy telekinetically tenfold stronger back to the attacker